The New Path
by SpeakOutLoudX
Summary: What would happen if the Jedi Council found out about Anakin and Padme's marriage before Palaptine got his evil grip on Anakin. Would Anakin's new path show him that he can save Padme without turning to the Dark Side, or will he fade away from the Jedi more Quickly? AOTC AU
1. Chapter 1

Padmé walked out of the large bedroom she know shared with her husband at the lake side residence on Naboo. She saw her husband on the other side of the balcony, his hands clasped tightly behind his back and the light breeze tugging at his shirt and his distinctive padawan braid. It's been a week since their secret wedding, with only C3PO and R2 as witnesses, and she knew the blissful paradise they had been living in must end soon. Her husband, she just couldn't get used to calling him that, would have to join his master for training and the Senate must be wondering where she is. Anakin breathed in deeply and opened his eyes.

"I don't want to leave you," he whispered holding her hand in his. His metal arm staying firmly behind his back, he still wasn't overly confident with it and he didn't want to hurt her. He had requested some time to himself to grieve his mother, the council was reluctant but his doctor insisted he had at least a week to become acquainted with the robotics of his new arm before returning to training, which persuaded the council to give him some time off. The simple exercises that had been given to Anakin were tiresome and boring but he knew it would aid him when trying to get back on top of things.

"I know, but it won't be long. Besides the republic needs us, you especially..." she said, always the voice of reason. He tipped her head towards him and pressed his lips on her, savoring the precious moments he had left with her.

"We have to leave soon," she said, pulling away and turning back into the room, leading Anakin in to pack their things.

On the other side of the galaxy, Obi-Wan Kenobi was practicing his own techniques with his lightsaber, not wanting to be taunted by Anakin for being rusty upon his return. The training room was quiet, only a few padawans getting ready to face the trials were there, occasionally asking for his help. Obi-Wan found it refreshing to train someone who didn't answer back, he cared deeply for Anakin (despite the strict rule of having no attachments) and he missed his young apprentice, but it was far easier training someone who listened to him.

He was talking to the padawans when Master Yoda and Master Windu walked into the room. The young Jedi-in-trainings bowed to the masters and thanked Obi-Wan for the help before scurrying out of the room.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu," he said bowing to each one, "What do you wish to speak with me about?"

"Struggle within your Padawan, I sense, secrets for long, he cannot keep," Yoda starts

"We believe that Young Skywalker could stray from the Jedi teachings, we need you to keep an eye on him," Master Windu states in the direct manner he always has.

"I assure you Master Windu, I will be keeping him close, I have had my own suspicions as well. But I do not sense The Dark Side in him, granted his ways may be brash and reckless..." Obi-Wan defends.

"To offend you, our intention, was not," Yoda clarified, "Worried though, we are,"

"Understood Master. When is Anakin to return to his training?" Obi-Wan replied, wrapping his Jedi robe closer to him.

"Skywalker should be reporting to you by tonight," Master Windu said as he walked towards the exit, Obi-Wan bowing his head to him as he went. Yoda stares a few moments more, looking at Obi-Wan's demeanor.

"Care for the boy, you do. But be careful of attachments you must Obi-Wan," Yoda stated as he walked out, following Windu's path.

"Oh Anakin, what have you done now..." Obi-Wan mused out loud when Yoda had disappeared round the corner. Returning to his own training, Obi-Wan tried to push the worrying thoughts of Anakin from his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin kissed his wife quickly before climbing into the single person starship he borrowed from the clones. He took off, confident that Padmé will make her own way back to Coruscant through the Senate. They both thought it would be best to arrive separately, as some of the Jedi council were already suspicious of the pair. Anakin didn't want to leave her by herself after the recent threats on her life but Padmé had reasoned with him and convinced him that it was better to go back to Coruscant individually.

The flight from Naboo to Coruscant was short as his thoughts were still focussed on Padmé. He ran into the training room where Obi-Wan would be waiting for him impatiently, he was late again. He paused outside for a moment to ready himself for what lay ahead of him. Anakin had always prided himself on being ready for anything, but he realized that his brash ways weren't always the best and he had Padmé to think about now. His metal hand rested inside his glove, he pulled it up to his chest, resting his other hand on top. Taking a deep breath he walked into the room, Obi-Wan was meditating in the centre. Anakin sat opposite him and intending to join him, but Obi-Wan opened his eyes and moved on to the training session.

"Come on then Anakin, lets get on with the training session," he said moving to the saber techniques area. He noticed that his young apprentice hadn't followed, he was usually so excited for the fighting part of the training. "Anakin... Anakin... Are you coming?" Obi-Wan insisted. Anakin snapped out of his trance and quickly put on his usual boyish manor, not wanting Obi-Wan to sense the unease he felt being at the Jedi Temple since he returned from Naboo.

After an intense training session, pushing both Anakin and his master, Master Yoda appeared. Resting his hands on his cane he approached the two Jedi, they bowed their heads in return and waited to see what Yoda wished to say.

"Welcome young Skywalker. Rested well you are?"

Anakin bowed respectfully to the Jedi Master. "It was most helpful Master, but I am ready to return to my training now"

Obi-Wan smiled as his apprentice seemed to be at ease once again and focused on becoming the powerful Jedi he was prophesised to be. However he couldn't quite believe that his Padawan was being totally honest, he tried to shake the nagging feeling but something odd, dangerous and possibly dark surrounded Anakin's force. He made a note to ask questions later but Anakin sprinted out of the training room as soon as Yoda had left.

Anakin raced to Padmé's penthouse appartment, eager to be assured his new wife had arrived to Coruscant safely. When he entered he started to panic. Padmé wasnt sat on the large sofas that were placed in the centre of the room where she said she would be. He raced to the bedroom to check for her luggage, but there was no sign that she had been here since the last attempt on her life. He returned to the living room and settled cross legged on the floor focussing himself. He knew he shouldn't panic, he would have felt it if something happened to her, perhaps she was called to the Senate upon her arrivle. Anakin breathed deeply, calming himself, he would have to be more careful in his emotions as surly Obi-Wan would be checking up on him for the next few days. He would have to concentrate if he was to keep his marriage a secret, if he didn't want to stray to the Dark Side.

Padmé entered the elevator to her apartment hastily, she couldn't believe the Senate had kept her so long, she didn't even have to time to freshen up or drop off her bags before she was called into an 'emergency' and 'vital' meeting for the senators. She ranted to C3PO as they climbed the floors. The handmade droid simply stood, he may speak over 5000 current languages but he couldn't fathom what the former Queen of Naboo was saying. She spoke too fast for him to understand the words she was staying so he stood in silence until the elevator doors opened then stepped out carrying some of Padmé's bags with him.

She ran into the living room and straight onto her husband's lap, waking him from his meditation. His hands slipped round her waist as he stood them both up and pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm sorry..." she whimpered. It wasn't often that Padmé showed such emotion, she had always strived to seen untouchable and above it all, but with Anakin she felt she could safely unravel and show her true feelings.

"It's okay, you had me worried for a minute though," he joked, smiling at her trying to reassure her. She buried her head into his chest and sighed, taking in his scent.

"I wish we could just go back to Naboo, it was quieter, more peaceful. We've been back a day Ani. It's already getting complicated. This is what I was afraid of..." Anakin cut her off with another kiss, his way of telling her it will be alright. He then wrapped his arms around her tightly and settled his head on top of hers, rocking her slightly. The young couple stood like that for a few minutes before Anakin pulled away and lead her to the dinning room where C3PO had set the table for them. Padmé's mood began to lighten as the evening went, and she even let a few giggles escape from her lips. Anakin looked over at her.

"We'll be okay," he said simply, Padmé nodded in agreement.

"Just no aggressive negotiations," she joked, leaving the two in fits of laughter.


End file.
